1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an energy storage device, a power management device, a mobile terminal and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an energy storage device which is capable of efficiently storing energy, a power management device, a mobile terminal, and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interest in alternative energy resources is increasing. In this regard, concern about new and renewable energy using sunlight, wind power, small-scale hydraulic power, etc., has also increased.
There is a need to supply or store energy for such new and renewable energy and therefore to use an energy storage device for storing the energy.